1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key cylinder device provided with a key cylinder to be rotated by insertion of a mechanical key.
2. Description of the Related Art
A key cylinder device is known which is assembled into a vehicle steering lock device (see e.g., JP-B-3346706).
The key cylinder device disclosed in JP-B-3346706 is provided with a cylinder lock having a rear-side assembly structure in which an inner cylinder is rotatably inserted in an outer cylinder from a rear side (i.e., a steering lock device side).
The cylinder lock is constructed such that a lock pin protrudes from the inner surface of the outer cylinder to come into contact with a flange-shaped portion formed on the rear side of the inner cylinder, thereby blocking the inner cylinder from moving toward the rear side.
After the inner cylinder is inserted in the outer cylinder, the lock pin for blocking the inner cylinder from moving toward the rear side is inserted via a spring into a recessed portion formed on the outer cylinder and is then attached to the outer cylinder by fixing a hold-down plate by means of crimping etc.